(Re)Born Love
by BroadwayBoundStar
Summary: Another version, and more realistic version, on how I wanted the Mary Margaret/David relationship to go through the first season.
1. Chapter 1

"You came." Mary Margaret turned around to that charming grin of his. _Why does that seem so familiar?_

"So did you."

"Yeah." _Oh how he loves that smile..._

"I remember. Kathryn. I remember our life." Her smile faltered.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"No. It's okay." Mary Margaret walked past him to leave.

"Mary Margaret! Wait." She turned around. "I'm sorry."

"You know, the only thing worse than not finding your true love, is _losing _it." David stared at her in suprise.

"I'm your true love?"

"I don't know. You could be. Or could have been." _Why does that sound so familiar?_ He thought. Then something happened. David became the charming man he once was, and kissed her. He kissed Mary Margaret, and it was pure passion. His hands cupped her face as she ran her fingers through his hair. She relaxed her tension at his touch, and vice versa. They broke apart, smiles on both of their faces.

"Maybe you could be mine too. Becasuse Mary Margaret, that was one _hell _of a kiss." She blushed.

"We can't do this." It hurt her so bad to say that, but she knew she had to. It was his turn for his smile to falter.

"What?" She looked into his eyes.

"Your still married. And David, I _don't _want to the other woman."

"I know. This town can be cruel. And I love you too much to see this town shun you.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"I...uh...I..." She silenced him with another kiss.

"I. LOVE. YOU. TOO." He loved _her _so much, he just had to kiss her again. He never wanted to let her go. They are safest in each other's arms. They may have only met a couple of weeks ago, but they both know that.

"That's it. Tomorrow, I'm filing for divorce."

"So quickly?"

"Mary Margaret," that name didn't seem quite right, but he doesn't know why, "you suprise me. I never want to be away from you ever again, out of your touch and hold. I want to express my love for you. And in public. _Oh how he froze her with those blue eyes. _

"Well then, I wouldn't want to deprive you of me. That's just cruel." She mocked. She started walking away with a mix between a mocking and wicked look in her eyes.

"Oh no. I just don't want to deprive _you _of _me._ Now _that's _just cruel.

"No. I think we both know it's me."

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed sarcastically. When she wasn't looking, he came up behind her and picked her up over his shoulder. Mary Margaret started laughing hysterically.

"Put me down!"

"Never!" He said in a mocking evil tone. He finally put her down after a couple of minutes.

"Finally!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Your _lucky_ I put you down! DOn't make me regret it.

"Ha, ha, ha." It was Mary Margaret's turn to laugh sarcastically. David pulled her close.

"I like it when your close to me. I feel so...complete. "

"Me too. I never want to leave. But I think it's time to." Mary Margaret checked her phone. _9:48._

"It's already 9:48." They both sighed. David kissed Mary Margaret once more. And it was there, in the shadow of the toll bridge, their love was (re)born. They held hands as they walked back towards civilization. Once they had to go their seperate ways, David sneaked in one last charming kiss. In the proccess, making Mary Margaret blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Margaret woke up that Saturday morning with a smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen and suprisingly saw Emma sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Your up early."

"And you came home late." Emma teased, making Mary Margaret once again, blush.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me what happened."

"No, I want to. If I don't tell anybody, I think I'll implode." Emma smirked. She got up and ran over to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Okay, give me all the details." Mary Margaret blushed.

"Do you want breakfast?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mary Margaret, of course I would. But, you have to tell me! You can't give somebody like me false hope!" SOmehow they both knew what Emma just said is true. But deeper and meaningful. Mary Margaret let it slide, knowing she wasn't that far into her relationship with Emma. She only has the Berlin wall halfway down. Mary Margaret made breakfast while telling Emma.

"We both came, but he was late. Apparently he remembered his life with Kathyn, and he was going to stay with her."

"What?!" Emma interjected.

"Let me finish." Emma nodded. "So I was leaving, but turned back around and said something to him. Then he kissed me."

"What did you say?"

"The only thing worse than not finding your true love is losing it."

"Wow. Not the usual Mary Margaret, but did you just call him your true love?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe. I don't know where it came from. It just came to me."

"I don't know. Something like that doesn't just come to you. It sounds like something that comes from memory."

"I don't think so. I don't ever remember saying anything like that. I guess it's old age."

"Mary Margaret, you are the same age as me." It dawned on Mary Margaret how she just insulted her roommate. They both started laughing. After they got their laughter under control, Mary Margaret handed Emma her breakfast.

"Well, if it's not age, I guess it's my inner Snow White coming to the surface." She said in a teasing tone.

"Ah, I think you might be right on that theory. Anyways, tell me more!" Mary Margaret sat down next to Emma and they both laughed and continued with Mary Margaret's love life story. Little did they know, what Mary Margaret had said, is true.

* * *

David walked into Mr. Gold's that morning.

"Ah, Mr. Nolan. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I hear your the only lawayer in town."

"Correct you are. What do you need of my services?"

"i'm filing for divorce.

"Ah, such a tradgedy."

"Not in my case. I will assume you will keep this confidential."

"I really don't have anybody to tell."

"I doubt that."

"I always keep my client's business private."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you step into my office?" With a slight nod, David walked past and into Mr. Gold's office.


	3. Chapter 3

2 MONTHS LATER

Mary Margaret is a patient person. Except for when it comes to Him. Over the past two months, she and David weren't "dating." But he frequently came over for dinner, and stole quick kisses when Emma wasn't looking. Mary Margaret insisted David is only coming over because "divorce is hard and lonely." Emma just smirked. She had never seen a more perfect couple. But for the past two months, all she wanted to do whenever he was around was pull him into a kiss and make it last forever. Today is the day though. Today is the day his divorce is finalized. He is going to pick her up after school is out so they can talk. School was out in five minutes, and she could barely sit still.

* * *

Finally the bell rang.

"Have a great weekend! And no running!" Of course, they ran anyways._ Fourth graders_, she thought with a playful roll of her eyes. But one student remained.

"Henry?"

"Ms. Blanchard."

"What are you still doing here? Go enjoy your weekend!"

"I will. But one quick thing. I'm glad you and Mr. Nolan are a couple. That just means the curse will weaken even more! I know Emma doesn't really believe in the curse, but with her parents back together, she can come to light!" Mary Margaret blushed.

"Henry, honey. We aren't a couple."

"Yes you are. Today I see the light in _your _eyes that is there whenever you are around, or think about him.

"Henry, I-"

"You finally found your Prince Charming." Mary Margaret stared after him in shock as he bounded out of the classroom. He was happy his Operation Cobra Mission: Snow White and Prince Charming Part Five, is finally complete.

* * *

Mary Margaret looked up as David knocked on her classroom door.

"You came." She grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling I've heard that before?" He teased. Mary Margaret finished packing up her things.

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

David opened up Mary Margaret's door for her.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She asked teasingly. _Where have I heard that before, _he wondered. She climbed in as David went around to the driver's side and climbed in as well. He started up the ruck anddrove to the one place this all started.


	4. Chapter 4

2 MONTHS LATER

Mary Margaret is a patient person. Except for when it comes to Him. Over the past two months, she and David weren't "dating." But he frequently came over for dinner, and stole quick kisses when Emma wasn't looking. Mary Margaret insisted David is only coming over because "divorce is hard and lonely." Emma just smirked. She had never seen a more perfect couple. But for the past two months, all she wanted to do whenever he was around was pull him into a kiss and make it last forever. Today is the day though. Today is the day his divorce is finalized. He is going to pick her up after school is out so they can talk. School was out in five minutes, and she could barely sit still.

* * *

Finally the bell rang.

"Have a great weekend! And no running!" Of course, they ran anyways._ Fourth graders_, she thought with a playful roll of her eyes. But one student remained.

"Henry?"

"Ms. Blanchard."

"What are you still doing here? Go enjoy your weekend!"

"I will. But one quick thing. I'm glad you and Mr. Nolan are a couple. That just means the curse will weaken even more! I know Emma doesn't really believe in the curse, but with her parents back together, she can come to light!" Mary Margaret blushed.

"Henry, honey. We aren't a couple."

"Yes you are. Today I see the light in _your _eyes that is there whenever you are around, or think about him.

"Henry, I-"

"You finally found your Prince Charming." Mary Margaret stared after him in shock as he bounded out of the classroom. He was happy his Operation Cobra Mission: Snow White and Prince Charming Part Five, is finally complete.

* * *

Mary Margaret looked up as David knocked on her classroom door.

"You came." She grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling I've heard that before?" He teased. Mary Margaret finished packing up her things.

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

David opened up Mary Margaret's door for her.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She asked teasingly. _Where have I heard that before, _he wondered. She climbed in as David went around to the driver's side and climbed in as well. He started up the ruck anddrove to the one place this all started.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mary Margaret. Will you marry me?" He looked up at her. She looked back down. She took in a short breath.

* * *

"Mary Margaret? Please answer soon. My knees are starting to hurt." Mary Margaret held out her left hand. David slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She held up her hand and smiled.

"What do you think?" _Where have I heard that before, _they both wondered. David stood up and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

The newly engaged couple were driving home.

"What am I going to tell Emma?"

"What else would you tell her?"

"I know. But what about our living arangement?"

"We will work it out, Mary Margaret." She smiled.

"I know." He took her hand in his. They arrived at her apartment.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Mary Margaret opened up the door.

"Emma?" Emma walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm starving! Thank _God_ your home! Oh, how did it go with-" David walked through the door then, trailing behind Mary Margaret.

"David! Hi!"

"Hi Emma."

"I didn't know you were coming over."

"I wasn't sure if I was either." Emma made a confused face, but still managed to smirk.

* * *

"You're engaged?"

"Yes." The couple said in unison.

"I think it's great. You two have kept each other waiting long enough. You two, what you have, it's pure love. And David," she got up, and walked over to him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "if you ever hurt her, make her cry, or make her doubt you children you hope to have one day, will never see the light of day." David looked up at his unbeknownst to him, daughter.

"Emma. I swear on my life, I will, and can't ever hurt the woman we both love. You have my word on that."

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I am going to update a new chapter everyday! Lots of free time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_One week ago I was single. Now I am engaged! Why did David use _my_ ring though? *gasp* Is he too cheap?!_ David walked into their bedroom just then. An actual bedroom. Emma, Mary Margaret, and David all decided to stay in the building because they all like the style, but upgrade to a bigger apartment. It looked exactly the same, especially since Mary Margaret got everything situated, but it was defiantly bigger.

"Hi."

"Hi." David sat down next to her on their bed.

"What's wrong?" They could read each other like an open book. She knows she can't beat around the bush with him. Or herself for that matter.

"Why did you use my ring? For the engagement?" He looked at her and sighed.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Why?

"Because ever since I met you, i have felt like I know that ring from somewhere. And I have no memory of meeting you before, so it makes no sense. I just feel like I gave it to you before. I have had dreams where we are at a riverbank, and we were in some type of fairtale land or something, and you would look really good with long hair by the way, and and I proposed to you with that ring, and I feel like that's how it's supposed to be." _Fairytale land...? Henry...*face palm*_

"Have you been talking to Henry?"

"What? No, why?"

"Oh, it's just because he thinks we are all cursed by the evil queen and were sent to this world, from another world. A fairytale land, and we are all fairytale characters from the land. He thinks your Prince Charming and I am Snow White, and Emma is our daughter, and she is the saviour, and is supposed to break the curse so we can all have our happy endings back."

"What?" He looked like he was speculating the idea.

"Which is absurd."

"No, right. Of course." She didn't buy it. But she knew David well enough to know he would never believe it.

* * *

"Hey guys." Emma said as she walked through the door.

"Hey!" Her two best friends said in unison.

"I am really liking this new apartment." Emma said as she sat down on the couch.

"Who wants to go out to Granny's tonight?"

"I'm up for it."

"Sounds good.

"Let's go."

* * *

"What can I get for you today?" Ruby asked.

"Three cinnamon hot chocolates, and three cheeseburgers with fries." Emma and Mary Margaret looked at David suprised.

"What?"

"How did you know that?" Two of the most important people in his life asked in unison. Henry was missing.

"I'm very observant. I notice both of you like the same exact things. And we have come here before together enough times for me to realize what your favorite meal is. It just so happens to be mine too." David winked at the pair. Noticing their different reactions though. Mary Margaret blushed, and Emma smirked. Mary Margaret didn't blush as much as usual though. _Must be her inner Snow coming out. _David was taken aback. _Where did that just come from?_

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and followers! I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to have Graham die in the story. I'm not going to have a chapter about him(yet...;) but I think I should just let you guys know before hand. That way you don't have to waste your time asking questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Margaret, Emma, and David were sitting that Friday night on the couch. Emma was flipping through the channels when a certain movie came on.

"Hey Mary Margaret. Look, it's your life story!" She looked at the tv to see the Disney movie "Snow White" playing.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically, "I actually happen to like this movie."

"I wonder why?" Emma teased. All three sat watching the movie as Prince Charming awoke Snow White from her deadly slumber. Suddenly, a memory hit David.

_James jumped off of his horse and ran over to the glass coffin._

_"You're too late." Doc said._

_"No. No!" He walked up to the coffin and saw her face. Her beautiful face..._

_"Open it." He demanded._

_"I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy said. James looked back at the coffin. He looked back up._

_"At least let me say goodbye." The dwarves gave up and lifted the lid. James leaned down to kiss the woman who held his heart, and still does, one last time. Just then, a shudder of pure light engulfed the land. He looked as Snow White took in a gulp of air and opened her eyes. She looked, and found Him._

_"You. You found me."_

_"Did you ever doubt I would?" He helped her sit up._

_"Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause." He smiled at her innocent humor._

_"Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you. _

_"It's a promise."_

"David! David are you okay?!" A concerned Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Did anyone else see that?!"

"See what?!" It was Emma's turn to act concerned. It just then hit Mary Margaret. Whatever happens to one of them, it happens to the other. If one is pain, so is the other. It has been like that, ever since their love was born. For example, James could feel Snow's pain as she ate the poisoned apple. Mary Margaret looked at David.

"I did." Emma looked between the pair. She was wondering which out of the three of them was the crazy one. Or the least.

* * *

Mary Margaret was chasing after David. He went for a walk, to clear his head. She knew she had to go too.

"David! David wait!" She caught up to him. They both stopped walking. Somehow they ended up at the toll bridge. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. But I want to find out." She looked at him.

"This place seems so familiar."

"Well, it should."

"No. Before I knew you. Before you woke up. I don't recall ever being here, but it seems _so_ familiar..." She trailed off.

"Mary Margaret, are you-" David was cut off as another memory hit them.

_"You saved me." James said as he got up from the bridges hard stone._

_"It was the honorable thing to do." Snow took off the now empty necklace._

_"What about your special someone?" She shrugged._

_"I'll think of something else."_

_"Thank you." They started to gather up their things the trolls had spilt, and put them back in the bag._

_"Anyway. How could I let Prince Charming die."_

_"I told you. I have a name. It's James."_

_"It's nice to meet you James._

Mary Margaret and David had fallen into each other's arms. SHe looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"I think we need to go talk to Henry tomorrow."

"Good idea."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David met Henry early that Saturday morning. They reached him via walkie talkie.

"Hey Ms. Blanchard! Mr. Nolan!"

"Hey Henry." They said together as the boy slid into the booth across from them.

"We need to talk to you."

"Operation Cobra. What da ya need to know?"

"How did you know?"

"Ms. Blanchard, both of you wouldn't need to talk to me at the same time without Emma here if it wasn't about Operation Cobra."

"Right."

"Questions?" David went first.

"So, who are we?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Mary Margaret and Dvid looked at each other. Or shall I say Snow White and Prince Charming looked at each other, realization coming over their faces.

"We don't remember everything. Only some things."

"I know. That is why I'm going to read your guy's story. Don't worry, it's a good one." Henry winked at them, knowing that they didn't quite yet know he is their grandson.


	8. Chapter 8

"And as the cloud of black smoke encircled Snow White, the now dead Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen, they were banished to somewhere horrible. Where they can never have their happy endings." Mary Margaret and David took it in. Henry let it all sink in.

"That was...intense." David remarked.

"These fairytales aren't in the most traditional sense." Henry replied. Mary Margaret giggled to herself, at how much Emma and Henry are alike. _Emma._

"Emma. Is our Emma...?" Henry nodded, answering her question.

"She found us." Mary Margaret said.

"So...you guys still don't remember your fairytale lives?"

"Sorry Henry." David said. Mary Margaret just shook her head.

"S'okay. You will soon enough. Emma too."

* * *

Emma looked at her parents and her son through the window outside of Granny's. _Do they remember? I can't just ask them. If they do, they wouldn't ask me because they don't know I dreamed about the scene of them giving me up since I was little. And if they don't, I will put in a padded room. I just act like I don't believe Henry because I don't want scare Mary Margaret away. How am I ever going to find out? I could just ask Henry. But he would tell them that I asked, he is ten after all. He isn't really keeping secrets when it comes to the fairytale stuff. Ugh, all of this is giving me a headache. I think I will just go home and lay down._

* * *

Henry watched as his mom walked away from the window and to another destination. He saw a spark in her eyes. _She believes._


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Margaret and David were walking back to her apartment. They had just dropped off Henry at his house with Regina. It pained them to do so, but they had no choice, even knowing who she really is. They were hand in hand.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Hmm?" David stopped her. He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." David's face suddenly got masked with confusion and pain. He closed his eyes.

"David? David?!" David's eyes opened. He smiled a charming grin. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I love you." He said again.

"What? Right, but you just said that like, two seconds ago. David, are you okay? You're scaring me."

"Who's David? Oh! Right! I'm not David anymore, Snow. I'm Charming." Mary Margaret looked at the man she loved with confusion.

* * *

"YOU BELIEVE!" Henry yelled with excitment as he burst through Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment door.

"Henry?!" Emma half yelled as she wiggled a finger in her ear. "I am now deaf thanks to you. There is literally a ringing in my ear."

"SORRY! I am just really excited! I can't believe that you believe!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. How did you find out?"

"You have a spark that nobody else has in this town. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not the only one, Kid. You have it too."

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you. You have to bring your parents to light, Emma. Because of you, they are starting to remember. Because of you, the curse is weakiening. We have to keep digging the dirt on my the Evil Queen. Because _that _will get us one step closer to breaking this unhappy ending."


	10. Chapter 10

"David, what do you mean?"

"I'm not David! Well, I am, but I'm Charming too. It's quite confusing."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you remember?"

"Yes."

"How? That's not fair!"

"Wow, it looks like my Snow is overpowering Mary Margaret day by day. I have never seen you complain."

"Well, this is a little bit more serious. I can't remember who I _truely _am. But I know. I know it, I just can't _remember _it. Do you know how frustrating that is?!" David looked at her.

"Not really, no." Mary Margaret looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry! But I think the thing that helped me remember is because we "re-did" one of the most important moments in my life. The most enjoyable one anyways." Mary Margaret looked at him lovingly.

"The most enjoyable moment in your life is saying you love me for the first time?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He remarked as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

"No. I don't think I do." She replied between kisses.

"Then don't."

* * *

"Okay. We have a new Operation. We still have Operation Cobra, but we need a new one. Operation...Scorpion! Yes! This operation is to get your parents to remember."

"How do we get them to remember?"

"I have studied and recently learned that enjoyable and pivotal moments in their life, the best moment in their life, is usually what gets them to remember."

"You are one smart ten year old."

"Almost eleven."

"Right."

* * *

Charming and Mary Margaret walked to a bench near them on the side of the road. They were just getting lost in eacch other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Me either."

"I can't get over our story. It sounds so traumatic."

"Yes. But it is also full of love."

"True." James replied.

"I just got an idea!" Mary Margaret jumped in suprise as Charming jumped up from the bench.

"What is it?"

"It's to help you remember!"

"What is it?" She repeated.

"Come with me!" He grabbed her hand as he set off in the direction of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to go over the book, and figure out enjoyable and important moments in your parent's lives." Henry and Emma were at her apartment with the book splayed open to a picture of her parents.

"Kid, where's your mom. She's gonna kill me. Then you. Then me again."

"Oh, she said she had 'important' business to do with Sheriff Graham. She said it would take at least a couple of hours." Emma winced slightly at the images that flooded her head.

"Okayyy, enough of that. So, shall we get started on figuring out how to get my parent's to remember they are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Henry and Emma stared at each other, then they both burst into laughter.

"Never say that aloud again!" Henry said between laughs.

"Yeah, I think it sounds crazier when you put it all into one sentence!" Emma replied. Soon after, the laughter dialed down.

"Okay, let's get to it!"

* * *

"David! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" He called back. When they finally reached their destination after they stopped running she thought, _Man I need to start hitting the gym if this is how fast, long, and often my magical being self runs!_ Then Mary Margaret looked up and saw where they are.

"David. No. I won't let you."

"Snow, please. This is going to help you remember, I just know it!"

"No. Not after what Henry told us! He's dangerous. _Very _dangerous!"

"He is not here. He doesn't have magic, Love. He doesn't even know I remember! I will just act like David, who is merely there to buy something." Mary Margaret hesitated for a moment, thinking it through.

"Fine." She started towards the entrance when Charming blocked her path.

"David, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you see what I'm getting! It will ruin the surprise! And we wouldn't want you remembering in a pawn shop owned by Mr Gold, a.k.a, Rumpelstiltskin, the _very _dangerous man, now would we?" Charming replied in a mocking tone with a sarcastic smile splayed across his face. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen. Go ahead." She said in a defeated, grumpy tone. Charming entered the pawn shop, already knowing where his wanted item is.

* * *

"That's it! The most enjoyable and/or pivotal moment in your father's life was when he told your mother he loves her for the first time!"

"Why am I not surprised. Their love for each other is so pure and strong."

"And you're the result of that love."

"Ah, let's not say that. Do you even know what that means? You know what, no. Don't answer that. Let's just figure my mother's moment, okay? Okay." Emma wiped the sweat off of her hands and forehead and concentrated on the book. _Of course I know what that means, _Henry thought. _It means that they loved each other so much they wanted a child, so they went to the marketplace and bought one from the baby store, right? No, that's not right. Maybe I should pay more attention in class..._

* * *

Charming walked out of the pawn shop holding a box very carefully.

"Hey! How did it go?"

"Oh, he greeted me, and I told him I wanted to buy a certain object, he didn't ask any questions surprisingly, but I could tell he wanted to. I am pretty sure that's a first. Oh, and he remembers."

"What?!"

"He remembers. He didn't tell me, but I could tell by the way he said or did things. Rumpelstiltskin isn't a very hard man to decipher."

"Great. Even he remembers!"

"Hey," Charming soothed, "you will soon enough. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" They started walking down the street.

"You mean I have to wait even longer to see what's in the box?"

"Yes, it's not going to kill you."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Charming just smirked. Mary Margaret soon realized where they were heading.

"The toll bridge?"

"Let's just say that it is a very important place in our love story."

"Wow. It's also a very important place in _our _love story."

"You mean Mary Margaret and David?"

"Yes, but it sounds even weirder if you say it aloud like that." They both laughed. They finally reached the toll bridge. They both instinctivly walked down to the riverbank.

"Okay. Can I see now?"

"Yes, my love. Let me get it out of the box first, okay?" He asked in a mocking tone. Mary Margaret was too excited and nervous to answer. Just then, David lifted the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It was a baby mobile. It was crystal, with blue and clear unicorns hanging from steel cables, just in case a baby were to pull on them. She held one in her hand. Tears were streaming down her face. _I _know _this from somewhere. But where?_

"Oh, and one last thing," Charming said, "I love you."

"I lov-" Mary Margaret was cut off by her own memories. Everything came back to her, and flooded her mind, which gave her a slight headache. Finally, she looked up at Charming. _Her _Charming.

"Charming?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Could you put our daughter's mobile down please?"

"Of course." Charming carefully put the treaure back in it's box. He stood up.

"Great. now I can do this." Charming looked at her confusion, but then was cut off with his wife tackling him to the ground.

"Wow, you really miss me." She just smirked and silenced him with a long awaited kiss..

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have just been so busy! But here is the eleventh chapter, finally! Please review, because I ALWAYS love feedback! Hope you love it and review!**


End file.
